The Rugrat Characters React to the Fandom's Downfall
by celrock
Summary: The original Rugrats characters, along with OC's, react to the current downfall that is upon the Rugrats All Grown Up fandom on Fan Fiction, as well as give advice to the authors, in hopes to turn this downfall around in the near future, before Christmas Day of 2015 approaches if at all possible.


Author's Note: I thought of this idea after looking at the very top of Jesse Barrow-Stories JBS's profile the other day, and sadly realizing, that this is true, the Rugrats + All Grown Up fandom on Fan Fiction is slowly dying, which has turned the previously mentioned author away, and after doing a story over the summer about the Rugrats characters initial reactions of the stories we've all released to Fan Fiction, I thought, what if they told us their feelings about the current downfall of the fandom, and gave ideas to the different authors on how to turn the downfall around? Let's see what they have to say to all of you guys in this little one-shot that I've compiled, I hope you enjoy, and despite them being toddlers that poop and drool much of the time, I hope you'll consider taking their advice seriously.

The Rugrat Characters React to the Fandom's Downfall

Summary: The original Rugrats characters, along with OC's, react to the current downfall that is upon the Rugrats + All Grown Up fandom on Fan Fiction, as well as give advice to the authors, in hopes to turn this downfall around in the near future, before Christmas Day of 2015 approaches if at all possible.

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Rugrats characters, they're the property of their original creaters. I own Zack and Reggie, while Rosie is owned by Nairobi-harper, Peter is owned by TCKing12, Jesse is owned by Jesse Barrow-Stories JBS, Hazel is owned by HazelNutSwirl, Bassum is owned by TheUnkownAuthor, Anthony is owned by Sovietlollipop, Tom Daniels is owned by LilNate03, and while technically Dr. Lipschitz belongs to the original creaters, since we mainly see him as a baby in Olaughlinhunter's latest story, I'm gonna give Baby Lipschitz partial credibility to Olaughlinhunter, since he will make an appearance in this story, with some advice for the author I might add. Without further a due, let's start the story.

Start of Story

The Rugrats, now one year older than they were in the original series, all sat in a circle in the grass in Tommy and Dil's backyard, rolling the infamous green, blue and orange star ball around to one another. When it rolled to Tommy, he looked up, not moving a muscle as he held the ball close to his chest, staring at his fellow friends and little brother, who all appeared to be looking sad.

"What's wrong you guys?" Tommy asked, breaking the erie silence that had fallen upon them for the past few minutes, as they quietly rolled the ball to one another, lost in thought.

"I'm worried Tommy, seems as if hardly nobody writes stories about us no more on Fan Fiction, or does it as often as they use to." Said Chuckie.

"Yeah, Peter tooked us up to Fan Fiction yesterday night, and there's not as much activity on there no more." Added Phil.

"And Jesse's author even said he wants to quit cuz of this." Added Lil.

Jesse stared over at the twins, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Oh come on you guys, there's got to be an explanation for why nobody wants to write for our fandom no more." Suggested Zack.

Kimi looked over at Zack and smiled.

"Hey! Maybe they gotted so busy playing with their toys, they don't gots time to write for us no more." Suggested Kimi.

Zack looked over at Kimi and chuckled at her comment.

"Great idea Kimi, but I don't think so." Said Zack.

"Well, I think it's up to us to figure out why peoples aren't writing on Fan Fiction as often no more, and find a way to fix it." Suggested Tommy.

"But how Tommy?" Chuckie asked.

"Well, uh, I'm not sure." Said Tommy, as he rolled the ball to Chuckie, and their game started up again.

As they quietly played another round of roll the ball, unknown to the toddlers, a group of the Fan Fic authors had gathered at the opposite side of the yard, as they all squeezed in via the loose board in the fence. There was Celrock, TCKing12, Jesse Barrow-stories, Nairobi-harper, Olaughlinhunter, DemonAloisTrancy, HazelNutSwirl, TheUnkownAuthor, Emma Pickles, Tropical Blue Jay, Cute-Sean, LilNate03, and Sovietlollipop. They stood off to the side of the yard, huddled together, as they watched the young toddlers playing, just waiting for one of them to notice their existence. The game continued for a few more minutes, until the ball got to Dil, who picked up the ball, raising it above his head, and the now one-year-old toddler, threw it in the direction of the authors, where it landed in front of Olaughlinhunter, who kicked it back towards the toddlers like it was a soccer ball, hitting Kimi in the back. Startled, Kimi turned around to see who was in the yard.

"Hey you guys, look!" Said Kimi, as she pointed to the group of authors that stood before them.

The other toddlers all turned, to see where Kimi was pointing.

"Wow Tommy, are those…" Chuckie started to say, before Tommy finished his sentence.

"Yeah Chuckie, I believe they are." Said Tommy.

"Yep, I see Celrock. The authors of Fan Fiction have paid all of us a visit." Said Zack.

"Yes Zack, I am here, and we all have something we'd like to say. But first…" Said Celrock, as she pulled a gold handbell out of her shirt pocket, and started ringing it, hoping to get the attention of Angelica, Susie, and Peter, who were all sitting inside Tommy and Dil's living room, watching TV.

A minute later, the double glass kitchen doors opened, where Susie, gfollowed by Peter, who was dragging a rather cross Angelica, stepped out into the yard.

"Hi everyone, what brings you here?" Susie asked, looking over at the authors.

"Yeah, why did you guys have to show up here and interrupt my watching of The Cynthia Team? It was getting to a really good part too." Griped Angelica.

"Now now Angelica, you can always rewatch it on the demand channel back at your house later." Said Peter, as Angelica reluctantly sighed, and calmed down.

"Well, now that everybody's here, we all have something we'd like to say. I'll admit, while I'm probably one of the most active writers on this fandom as of late, I have had a lot more going on most weekends with my family, plus, with wanting to sometimes catch what's airing on The Splat…" Celrock started to say before one of the babies cut her off.

"The Splat?" Phil asked.

"You know, that thing on TV that everybody stays up way past their bedtime to watch Phillip." Explained Lil.

"Oh yeah! And I think they air some of our old aventures on that thing too." Said Phil.

"Yep that's right Phillip." Replied Lil.

Celrock cleared her throat before continuing.

"Well, between school, homework, and having to find sometime to sleep, some days, my free time is either spent writing Fan Fiction, or watching what's airing on The Splat, but sadly, there's not enough time for both, especially if they're airing something I haven't seen all that often, like what the case has been this past week, when the theme for this week has been Clarissa Explains it All." Explained Celrock.

LilNate03 decided to go next.

"Yeah, school has kept me very busy as well, so I haven't had as much time to release new chapters in my Rugrats fan fics either, and I do sincerely apologize." Said LilNate03.

"Me too." Said HazelNutSwirl.

"That goes double from me." Said Emma Pickles.

"And me." Said Tropical Blue Jay.

"And me." Added Cute-sean.

"Sadly, that's been the case with me too. And with the mountains of homework I get every single night, I don't even get time to watch what's airing on The Splat let alone time for Fan Fiction, I'm really sorry you guys." Said Nairobi-harper.

"And like Celrock, I too, do a lot of things with my family on the weekends, hince, why I don't get much time for releasing any new chapters in 'Sweet Baby Dr. Lipschitz." Said Olaughlinhunter.

"My profile explains it all, but I'm just, losing interest in you guys, and the downfall of the fandom hasn't helped perk up my interest in writing for this fandom anymore." Said Jesse Barrow-stories JBS.

All of the toddlers, started to cry.

"What's wrong babies?" Susie asked.

"Jesse Barrow-Stories just said he doesn't like us no more." Cried Chuckie through his sobs.

"Yeah, why don't you like us no more?" Zack asked.

"Probably cuz you're a bunch of dumb babies." Replied Angelica.

Zack got up from his place in the grass and marched up to Angelica, an angry look on his face.

"You know I don't take kindly to you calling me dumb." Zack Scolded.

"Oh, and what's the baby toe head gonna do about it?" Angelica asked teasingly.

"And I don't like my hair being made fun of neither. Angelica Charlotte Pickles…" Zack started to say, before Angelica cut him off.

"Hey! I thought I told you dumb babies never to use my full middle name." Snapped Angelica.

"Well, maybe if you stop calling me names, I'll never say your full middle name again. Now, I'm sorry Angelica, but I have no choice, but to do this." Said Zack, as he raised his right hand, and slapped Angelica in the face.

"Ow!" Cried Angelica.

"That's what you get for calling us dumb." Said Zack, as he raised his left hand, and slapped Angelica across the opposite side of her face.

"Ow! Stop it Zack! Stop it!" Angelica cried.

"Well, don't call me toe head, and maybe I will." Said Zack.

"Not if I can help it." Said Angelica, as she grabbed a hold of the front of Zack's shirt, and dragged him over to a mud puddle, where she pushed him into the mud.

"Eeeewww! Yuck!" Cried Zack, as he stood up, all covered in mud, removing the glob of mud on his face, and throwing it back in Angelica's face.

"Eeewww! Yuck!" Cried Angelica, as she and Zack continued to throw mud back and force at one another, until Peter came and put a stop to it.

"Zachary? Angelica? Stop it you two. Mud slinging isn't going to solve anything." Demanded Peter, as he came over with towels and started cleaning Zack and Angelica up.

"I don't know, I think it sounds like fun!" Said Phil playfully.

"Now, while I'm in the process of getting you two cleaned up, let me just state here and there, that while the bulk of you authors seem to be too busy with school, homework, and family to find time for stories about us on Fan Fiction, I do have to give a lot of credit to TCKing12. He more or less, makes time for us and the Disney characters just about every day. Maybe the bulk of his stories are currently appearing in the Wreck It Ralph section, but we do make some appearances, just look at his story abou L, where I'm in the bulk of the story, as I made that robot, who wanted to become a real girl." Explained Peter.

"Why thank you Peter, that means a lot." Said TCKing12 with a smile.

"You're welcome TCKing12." Said Peter, who smiled back, before going and putting the muddy towel into the laundry.

"I'll be honest, and you guys can shoot me if you'd like, but I more or less, forgot Fan Fiction existed until I was summoned by Celrock to show up here today." Said TheUnkownAuthor.

"Forgot it existed?" Kimi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"How could you forget it existed? That's just silly." Said Chuckie.

"Well it's true. I've been so busy with work and other things, I hadn't thought about Fan Fiction in months." Said TheUnkownAuthor.

"Well now that you've been reminded of it again, do you think you could come back?" Chuckie asked.

"Maybe, we'll see." Replied TheUnkownAuthor.

"I've been busy with school too. And the fact that the frame around the screen on my laptop is broken, making it difficult for me to close it, hasn't helped matters either." Said DemonAloisTrancy.

"Hey! Maybe you could take your compooper to a fix it place." Suggested Tommy.

DemonAloisTrancy let out a sigh of disappointment.

"I tried that Tommy, and sadly, it can't be fixed." Said DemonAloisTrancy disappointingly.

"Maybe we can fix it." Said Tommy.

"Uh, Tommy, if the people at the fix it place can't fix it, what makes you think we can." Said Chuckie.

"Oh, maybe you're right." Tommy replied.

"Me? I just have writer's block." Said Sovietlolliepop.

"Really? You wanna write on blocks? Come on you guys, I think we can help Sovietlolliepop, follow me!" Said Tommy, as he and the other toddlers went inside the house, where they found Didi at the stove, fixing herself a pot of coffee.

Then, looking over at the table, Lil spotted a pencil next to a piece of paper where Didi had been previously writing out a grocery list.

"Here's something to write with." Said Lil, as she reached up to the kitchen table, and grabbed the pencil, while Didi's back was still turned.

"Good work Lil." Said Tommy, as he took the pencil from Lil, and put it into his shorts pocket for safe keeping.

Then, the group of toddlers trotted out of the kitchen into the living room, where they went over to the playpen, to find they had left out all of Tommy's blocks.

"Look! Blocks!" Exclaimed Phil.

"Exactly! Sovietlolliepop wants to write on blocks, so, let's get him some blocks. Come on, help me you guys." Said Tommy, as he and all of the other toddlers, each gathered up arm loads of blocks, and carried them back out into the backyard, placing the blocks on the ground before Sovietlolliepop.

Meanwhile, Didi returned to her spot at the kitchen table with a fresh cup of coffee, to finish writing her grocery list, when she noticed her pencil was missing.

"Stu honey, have you seen my pencil?" Didi called out, hoping Stu would hear her.

"No dear, I haven't seen it." Stu called back from another room.

Sighing, Didi got up and went over to one of the drawers, where she looked for a new pencil.

Back outside, Tommy handed Sovietlolliepop the pencil, and pointed to the blocks.

"Here you go Sovietlolliepop, here's some blocks, and this is a pencil, you use it to write on things." Said Tommy.

Sovietlolliepop just looked down at the two-year-old and laughed.

"What's so funny Sovietlolliepop?" Kimi asked.

"You guys thought I wanted to write all over your blocks?" Sovietlolliepop asked through his fits of laughter.

"Uh huh?" Chuckie replied.

"You said you had writer's block." Added Lil.

"So we thought you wanted to write all over our blocks." Said Tommy.

"No no no, that's not what I meant. Writer's block means I'm stuck, all out of ideas for my story." Said Sovietlolliepop.

"Oh." Said all of the toddlers in unison.

"Well, in my story, you guys are going to make some new friends called the Mega Babies." Said Sovietlolliepop.

"Wow neat! We're gonna meet the real Mega Hyper Heros? I've always wanted to meet Changeling." Said Tommy excitedly.

"Yeah, well, if we do meet the real mega hyper heros and have to play Mega Diaper Babies again, can someone else be Stinky in your story this time?" Chuckie asked.

"Oh, no no no no. Not the Mega Diaper Babies, though I did enjoy that episode of your show from season 3. I'm talking about the Mega Babies, you know, Meg, Buck and Derek." Explained Sovietlolliepop.

"Wow! New babies to play with! We can go on aventures, play pirates, jungle explorers, and racing Reptar, right you guys?" Tommy asked the others.

"Yeah! And then, we can play in the treehouse with Super Thing and Angelica's dolly, and we can play Angelicon again." Suggested Kimi.

"Hold it right there Kimi." Snapped Angelica, as she marched up to the babies.

"What is it Angelica, don't you wanna play with us?" Kimi asked.

"No, I don't wanna play with you, or any stinky mega babies, and if you think you guys are gonna get to play with Cynthia, you're wrong! Cynthia is mine, all mine, and if any of you take her, I'm gonna do what I almost did a long time ago before Spike brought her back to me. I'll turn you and those mega babies into a million zillion blobs of apple sauce." Snapped Angelica.

The babies all gulped. Jesse, then turned his attention towards DemonAloisTrancy.

"Yes Jesse? What's up?" DemonAloisTrancy asked.

"You said your compooper is broked. Why don't you ask Santa Clause to bring you a new one for Christmas." Suggested Jesse.

"Yeah, come to think of it, Christmas is around the corner, which reminds me, all of you authors better release five stories between now and Christmas, or five chapters in your main story you're working on, or, finish up the most recent multi chapter story you're working on by the morning of Christmas, or else…" Said Angelica.

"Or else what Angelica?" Nairobi-harper asked.

"Or else none of you authors will get anything for Christmas. Yep, you'll all be put on to Santa Clause's naughty list for not doing your writing on Fan Fiction, so Santa will bring you a lump of cole for Christmas. And do you know what that means?" Angelica asked everyone.

The group shook their heads.

"People who get lumps of cole are just as bad off as baby babies at their firstest Christmases who don't get no presents. If you get a lump of cole, you'll never celebrate another Christmas ever again, and Santa Clause will never come down your chimney ever again. So if you wanna celebrate Christmas this year, and again for the rest of your life, you'd better get busy on Fan Fiction and write and release material every single day between now and Christmas, or else…" Said Angelica, as she glared evilly at the authors and babies.

"Wait a minute Angelica, that's not true." Said Susie.

"Yeah it is, I heard about it lastest year in preschool, and again this year in kindergarten." Angelica replied.

"No you didn't Angelica you're just making that up. Baby babies will always celebrate Christmas no matter what they get as presents. And nobody gets lumps of cole for not writing on Fan Fiction." Said Susie.

"Shows what you know Carmichael, you're such a goody goody, sometimes, you brush your teeth, just for fun." Said Angelica.

" _You know, the first part of what Susie said to Angelica sounds like something she might have said to her, had she been in the Babies in Toyland Rugrats episode._ " Celrock thought to herself.

"And besides, who needs dumb old school anyway? I taught you guys everything you know. Like, uh, the most important thing about Christmas is presents. And to put a growed up to sleep, all you need is a TV. And the ground is made of cheese. And oh yeah, left handed people can't drive cars." Said Angelica.

"That's not true." Said Susie.

"Susie's right Angelica, none of that is true." Said Peter.

"What? And what do you know?" Angelica asked.

"I know a lot of things Angelica." Peter replied.

"Oh yeah? Well why are our authors getting this thing called homework anyway? All it's doing is cutting into their time to spend with us. They already go to school all day. Are the teachers like, too dumb to teacher them everything they need to know at school? I mean, what do they do in growed up school anyway? Take naps all day and expect them to do the dirty work at home? Sounds dumb to me. Why not get the work done at school, and let them play and write on Fan Fiction at home? And if I were you, I'd convince your teachers of that right now before our fandom suffers an even more downfall than it's already under right now, got it?" Protested Angelica.

"You know guys, I never thought of it, but Angelica, does have a point here. Why do we get homework? Let's all stand up before our schools this next week, and potition a homework ban." Suggested Celrock.

"Yeah!" Added DemonAloisTrancy.

"No more homework forever!" Chanted Cute-sean.

"Yeah! Let's all chant that over and over again. Are you with me guys?" LilNate03 asked the group.

All of the authors started parading around the edge of Tommy and Dil's yard, continuing to chant.

"No more homework forever! No more homework forever!" Shouted all of the authors in unison at the top of their lungs, as they marched around the yard.

Their chanting was soon interrupted, when Olaughlinhunter came upon something odd in the bushes.

"Hey guys, what's this in the bushes?" Olaughlinhunter asked the other authors, as everybody stared at the bushes before them, to see them rustling.

A few seconds later, a small baby popped out. He looked to be around the size of one-year-old Dil, wore a pair of glasses, and had a gray beard on his chin.

"Oh my gosh! That baby has fur on his chin." Said Jesse Barrow-stories JBS in panic.

"Not to worry, it's just doctor Lipschitz." Said Olaughlinhunter.

"That's right, I am Doctor Lipschitz in my baby form, as Stu and Peter still have yet to turn me back into a grown up, all because Olaughlinhunter has been procrastinating on his story. Which reminds me, are you guys seriously that busy with your school studies, and too busy for fun activities, like writing Fan Fiction, and spending time with your friends?" Baby Dr. Lipschitz asked the authors.

All of the authors stood there, staring down at baby Dr. Lipschitz, as they shook their heads.

"Well, I may sound very astute for a young toddler, and what I'm about to say to you might not sound like a toddler would say it, but I am a baby for the second time in my life, thanks to the malfunctioning age decreasing machine, so with that said, let me give you all a piece of advice. If you procrastinate, you're only going to get further behind, possibly forgetting what you had in mind for your stories, leaving your work unfinished. You'll also disappoint many of your fans, and seems here you're already on the verge of pushing one of your fans and fellow authors away from writing Rugrats Fan Fiction. Is that what you want? To push your friends and fans away?" Baby Dr. Lipschitz asked.

The authors shook their heads.

"There's nothing more important than your friends, and making them happy. So, as soon as your homework is done, if you have no plans on the weekends or after school, I suggest you take some time to sit down, clear your mind, and work on your Fan Fiction. Maybe even get a chapter or story posted before you close your eyes and head off to dream land. You'll not only feel good about yourself, both, in the world of your education and in the world of your leasurely activities, but you'll make your friends happy that you showed that you cared, and gave your fellow authors and fans, something to read before bedtime, or the following day." Explained Baby Dr. Lipschitz, as he scratched his head before continuing his speech.

"And another thing. There's nothing more important than your friends. Keep up this act of disappearing and procrastinating, and your friends could possibly turn on you if you don't do something about it soon. And you'll be very lonely and sad, once it becomes too late for you to fix it." Continued Baby Dr. Lipchitz.

The authors gasp, realizing what their absence from Fan Fiction was possibly doing.

"Wow, I hadn't thought about that, but Lipschitz is right." Said Emma Pickles.

"Yeah, we've been letting our fans down." Said DemonAloisTrancy.

"And if we don't act now, our fans may think we forgot all about them." Said Olaughlinhunter.

"And never read our stories again, even if we do come back." Said Sovietlolliepop.

"And if we don't update more frequently, they may get tired of waiting for us to return, and move on to something else." Said Cute-sean.

"And that only lessons our motivation to want to continue to write for the fandom." Said TheUnkownAuthor.

"And I'm sorry, but TCKing12 and I can't keep this fandom a float by ourselves. We all need to pitch in." Said Celrock.

"Hey, didn't you try to push Olaughlinhunter to write more regularly for this fandom?" TCKing12 asked.

"Yeah I did, but that only caused peer pressure, which made him mad. It is after all, a hobby." Said Celrock.

"Ah, but hobbies are just as important as everything else in life. If you don't give your hobby some attention, you'll become unhappy, because you won't be devoting any of your life to any fun." Said Baby Dr. Lipschitz.

The toddlers had all come over to see what baby Dr. Lipschitz was saying to the authors.

"You know what guys, the lipschitz is right. Hobbies are apportant. I mean, if I never took time to play in the sandbox, or watch Reptar, I'd be really sad. And our friends are also apportant. If Chuckie hadn't come and rescued me from that snake in the big green box, I might still be there, and I would have missed Dil coming into the world, and our trip to Paris, and even meeting Nigel Strawberry." Explained Tommy.

"Yeah you guys, try to schedule in a bit more time for writing for this fandom, you'll be glad you did." Added Zack.

Just then, a ringing came from the pants pocket of Peter's gray Confederate uniform. He picked it up to find it was a Facetime call from Rosie.

"Hey Tommy, I think you've got a Facetime call." Called Peter.

"Actually Peter, I'm here with Hazel and Reggie, and we gots something we wanna say to the authors." Said Rosie.

"How did you know the authors would be visiting today?" Peter asked, as he carried his iPhone over to the group.

"Oh, I just guessed. Anyway, I'd like to go firstest, and I've gots some advice for Nairobi-harper." Said Rosie.

"What is it Rosie?" Nairobi-harper asked.

"Well, the word on the street is, you're finding it hard to find time for both, school and writing on Fan Fiction, right?" Rosie asked.

Nairobi-harper nodded.

"Well, what if you did both, at the same time!" Suggested Rosie.

"But how am I spose to do that?" Nairobi-harper asked.

"Well, uh, you could, base some of the stories you write about us, off of what you're learning in school! And if you need to make me all growed up to do those, go right ahead." Suggested Rosie.

"So you're saying, take the things I'm learning in school, and apply them to my Rugrats stories in the fandom? Maybe even have you guys learn what I'm learning in school? Or struggle with what I'm having trouble with in school? Or go on some adventure where you learn about something I'm learning about in History? Or English?" Said Nairobi-harper, hoping she understood what Rosie was suggesting.

"Exactly! You'd be learning, we'd be learning, and the fandom wouldn't fall behind no more." Said Rosie.

"I'll have to think about it, but thanks for the idea Rosie, I'll see what I can do." Said Nairobi-harper with a smile, as Rosie on the screen of Peter's iPhone, smiled back.

Then, it was Hazel's turn to talk.

"HazelNutSwirl, I understand you're busy, and I understand that you quit a while back cuz you didn't like what peoples were saying about your stories, but don't listen to them. If the babies always listened to Angelica, to the point where they always believed she was right, never proving she was wrong, they'd never get anywhere in life, and Angelica would always win. Is that what you want? To let Ug guest win? Because that's what you're doing by not writing for the fandom on account of nasty guest reviewers. It only makes you look small, and them look big. I know you're better than that HazelNutSwirl, so do me, your OC, a favor. Come out of your hide and go peak place, and write for the fandom again. And if those peoples keep being nasty, ignore them. Don't let them get you down. Show them you're biggerer than they are, and don't let those nasty peoples, stop you." Said Hazel.

"You're right Hazel, I need to stop letting those guest reviewers stop me. And that goes for anybody else who's been swamped by nasty guest reviewers. We all need to go out there, and show them we're better than they are, and not hide." Said HazelNutSwirl.

"Agreed!" Said all of the other authors in unison.

"Even though I don't write nearly as often anymore, once Zack laid down the law a while back, and I stated on my profile that I wouldn't be accepting anymore guest reviewers, except from a few selective people who I know and trust, they've learned to more or less, leave me alone, and even when they weren't leaving me alone, I never quit, because quitting, only makes you look weak." Said Celrock.

"Oh what do you guys know, you're just a bunch of goody goody peoples. It's time you take my advice." Said Reggie, before Angelica cut him off.

"Uh uh. The lastest time I listened to your advice, I hurted those dumb babies and we ended up serving the guests at my mommy's business munchon." Said Angelica.

"Oh all right, I don't want one of these authors to end up on an airplane with me again, and make me dress up as a baby, so I'll shut up now and leave you pipsqueaks alone." Said Reggie, as the Facetime call disconnected.

After the Facetime call ended, everyone applauded Celrock for what she said.

"And in closing, I'd like to say, if we all follow the advice given to us today, and turn this fandom around between now and Christmas, then perhaps I'll change my mind, and return in the new year, with more chapters in 'Three and Up,' and other stories that I hope to release." Said Jesse Barrow-stories JBS.

"I'd like that, right guys?" Jesse asked the other toddlers.

"That would be super great!" Said Kimi.

Everyone else cheered, bounced up and down and smiled, eager to see things turn around, and authors to return to the fandom, to release material again on a more regular basis.

At that point, Peter turned towards the sky to notice the sun was starting to set.

"Well everyone, it's starting to get dark, so we'll need to head inside." Said Peter.

"Well thank you for all of your advice today." Said DemonAloisTrancy.

"Yeah, even if some of you got a few things mixed up, thanks for your help." Said Sovietlolliepop, as Tommy blushed with embarrassment.

"Yeah, thanks." Said LilNate03, as all of the authors filed out of the yard, and Peter and the Rugrats, all headed inside to Tommy and Dil's house, to sit down and eat supper.

The End

Author's Note: Well, I hope you all enjoyed that story, and found some of that advice helpful. I also hope that this story will in turn, help to turn the downfall of this fandom around in the weeks to come. I know that I, myself, am going to try harder to release more material on a regular basis between now and the end of the 2015 year, and even in the early part of the 2016 year. Oh yeah, and one more thing. Should you leave any reviews on this story, please speak to the different characters, not to me. If you have something to say to me, Celrock, leave that as a PM, thanks. With that, you all take care, and, here's hoping that all of us, can flood this fandom with new stories, very soon.


End file.
